Strange But True/Gallery
Images of the nineteenth episode, Strange But True, of the first season of the animated series, Sissi: The Young Empress. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 1.jpg|Sissi and Franz laying down in the snow with his notepad. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 2.jpg|Franz seeing his notepad to Sissi. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 3.jpg|"Magical." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 4.jpg|"Because of your bracelet." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 5.jpg|Sissi awing lovingly. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 6.jpg|"Well, I'm fluttered. They're all good things." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 7.jpg|"Wait. Keep going." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 8.jpg|"Overly curious? Overly stubborn?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 9.jpg|"I guess I'll have to add touchy to the list too." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 10.jpg|"Hmm." Getting up from laying down in the snow with her not interested look. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 11.jpg|Franz starts to pretend that he's serious at Sissi who's serious at him. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 12.jpg|Both are pretending to be serious at each other. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 13.jpg|Sissi and Franz get close before they kiss each other. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 14.jpg|'Sissi:' "Enough!" Sissi raising her arms and making halt signs on her hands to prevent the fight between the wolves and the sheep along with Franz and the gang. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 15.jpg|'Sissi:' "Please, listen to me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 16.jpg|Sissi, sternly scolding the wolves along with Franz. Sissi: "No one is going to eat anyone. Is that understood?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 17.jpg|Sissi shows both of the animals compassion and friendship to one another and each other along with Franz and the gang. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 18.jpg|Sissi showing the power of the magic bracelet to transport Moma, the Arctic Hare back into Saggia. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 19.jpg|Sissi sighing sadly. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 20.jpg|'Franz:' "Why the sad look? It all worked out, didn't it?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 21.jpg|"It's nothing. Now tell me, Franz. What have you decided about us?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 22.jpg|Franz touches her hand with his lips. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 23.jpg|"I'll tell you after you tell me what's been bothering you." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 24.jpg|"I was wondering what Ludwig didn't want to tell me about the bracelet." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 25.jpg|"Ludwig was here." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 26.jpg|'Sissi:' "Ludwig has this book." Franz put his hand on Sissi to prevent her from touching the notepad. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 27.jpg|"Ludwig knows about the bracelet?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 28.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 29.jpg|'Franz:' "Since when?" Sissi: "Always." Getting in an argument between each other about the bracelet. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 30.jpg|'Franz:' "You decided to tell him first before you thought to tell me?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 31.jpg|'Sissi:' "Franz, let me explain." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 32.jpg|Franz angry and frustrated at Sissi. "No! Let me explain! I may not remember what our relationship was like..." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 33.jpg|"...but never for once did I imagine you didn't trust me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 34.jpg|"Franz, I can believe and trust you." Sissi's face filled with tears in her eyes. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 35.jpg|"I'm sorry, Sissi. But I find it hard to believe you." Franz walks away from her. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 36.jpg|Sissi watching Franz get on to Pegasus and ride away through the snow. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 37.jpg|Franz rides away through the snow in disbelief. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 38.jpg|Sissi, Shadow, Nut, Glis and Flick watch Franz ride away with the horse, Pegasus. Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries